Her or Us?
by midnightstar32
Summary: Kagome moves to a new place and goes to a new school. She makes new friends and new enemies. She starts to fall for Inuyasha, but Inuyasha already has a girlfriend. Kikyo. And Kikyo's hell bent on making Kagome's life miserable.Who will he choose?


**Midnight: Hi! I'm Midnightstar32! But you guys can just call me Midnight or as my friends call me, Star-chan or Night-chan! I like them both and think they're cute! If you have a problem with that then you might want to leave! Cuz that's who I am! If you don't like it, then TOO BAD! **

**Sour: Hey! I'm Sour and, since Midnight insists we tell you, I'm a SERIAL KILLER! In my spare time I enjoy chasing people with chainsaws and wearing white hockey masks. Oh yeah and making fun of Midnight!**

**Cookies: HIIIIIIIIIIII! I'm Cookies! In MY spare time I send creepy notes and follow my victims! Oh yeah, I'm a stalker if you haven't noticed yet! **

**Midnight: Well they're not actually real characters, I made them out of boredom and a need for friends in all my stories! Sour only thinks she's a serial killer, mostly she's just mean. I should know. *Recieves glare from Sour***

**Sour: Well at least I'm not like Cookies! She's actually a real stalker! *SMACK***

**Cookies: *Dusts off hands* Don't bring me into your fight! I might not be smarticle, but I know your being really mean to me! **

**Midnight:*snickers* Cookies no one says smarticle! Just say smart! Well anyways now that you know a little bit about us I'll get on with the story! Anyways this WHOLE story is dedicated to Msmes and Rin.! I might add more people I'm dedicating it to later, but those guys are my friends and this story is dedicated to them! Oh yeah, if any of you guys are Ghost Hunt fans, check out my stories for that! Well here's your que Sour!**

**Sour: Well this is the summary right here. Kagome is the new girl at-Midnight WHAT THE FUCK? Couldn't you think of a better name for a highschool? *Recieves glare from Cookies and Midnight who often gang up on her* *Sour sighs* Well she's the new girl at Shikon No Tama High. Traditional isn't it? Anyways she becomes friends with Sango and all that crap, right? And, as usual, Inuyasha is popular. He and Miroku become friends with Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha's girlfriend is Kikyo. No one , except Kagome, knows that Kikyo is cheating on Inuyasha with Naraku. Kikyo sees Kagome as a threat and a lot of bad crap happens. 'Nuff said. Now the question-**

**Cookies: Is... will Inuyasha pick her and his friends or will he side with-**

**Midnight: THAT CLAY HOE EVIL STALKER BITCH KIKYO AKA KINKY-HOE! (lol I saw that nickname for her in a couple fanfics and I love it, it's funny!)**

**All: WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! SO PLZ R&R!**

General POV

"KAGOME! GET UP ALREADY! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

Kagome woke with a start. What time was it? She glanced over at her alarm clock, only to see that the screen was blank (A/N Kagome has an electric alarm clock.)

It was her first day at her new school. She had recently moved to her family's shrine because her granfather couldn't take care of it by himself anymore.

Kagome was still quite upset about it. She had been perfectly happy where she lived before. She had her 3 really wonderful, if not nosey, friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. There was even someone she could have eventually ended up marrying, Hojo. Now she was here, had no friends and was going to be late for her first day at her new school.

She bolted out of bed grabbed some clothes from her closet. (A/N I hope you guys like descriptions of what people are wearing because I find them helpful, if not, just skip that stuff or make up your own outfit for them to be wearing.) She pulled on a pink layered cami and some light blue jeans and pink flats. Then she pulled a comb through her hair and ran downstairs quickly.

"Mama! Why didn't you wake me up sooner? Well anyways good morning! Good morning Souta, good morning gramps!" Kagome shouted as she ran out the door.

Luckily her new school was close enough that she could walk there. Meanwhile at the house next to hers, someone else was just rushing out the door. By the time they saw each other it was too late. There was a loud thud as they crashed and school things went flying everywhere.

Kagome sat there surprised for a moment, then she noticed someone held their hand out to her. She grabbed it and got up. She immediately blushed and stuttered an apology. She looked up to see a boy about her age with black hair tied in a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. He was cute.

He said "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I crashed into such a lovely lady because I wasn't paying attention. To make up for it, would you bear my child?"

Kagome yelled "What?"

Suddenly an old monk-like man came out of the house and yelled "You stupid pervert! You don't even know who that is! For all you know that could be your cousin that moved here recently!" then he looked at Kagome and said gently "Sorry miss, this kid's a pervert. What's your name? We owe you an apology."

"My name's Kagome Higurashi sir." Kagome replied awkwardly. She was wondering who these people were.

Suddenly the cute boy gawked her and said "Are you KIDDING me? Oh my god! I just hit on my cousin! By the way, my name's Miroku Higurashi!"

Kagome was dumb-founded. She shook her head and said "I don't have any cousins, my mom doesn't have any siblings."

Miroku laughed and said "I'm from your dad's side of the family! How is he, by the way?"

Kagome's expression turned sober. "He's dead."

Miroku's face fell and he replied "I'm sorry to hear that. Well we better head to school now."

They were silent as they picked up their school supplies. They walked in silence for a while. Kagome was wondering why she was walking with Miroku, he was a cousin she didn't even know existed until now. Why hadn't her mother told her?

Miroku broke the silence. "You seriously didn' know you had a cousin?"

Kagome looked over at him. She laughed when she saw he had an expression of mock hurt on his face. "No I didn't know I had a cousin! It's really weird to have a relative I didn't know about. You feel more like an older brother though. Well, except for your perverted ways."

She laughed again. Miroku just smiled, he felt the same way. But the thing was, Miroku had been an only child, so he was very protectiveof anything and everything.

They were finally at the school. It was a large building, it was blue and four stories tall. It had a glass walk-way crossing the street to their gym building. The grass was a beautiful shade of green and there was a giant tree in the middle of the grass.

They stepped inside the building. Miroku looked back at her and beckoned her over. "Follow me! I'll show you to the office so you can get your schedule."

She just nodded, feeling a little anxious being at a new school. Miroku noticed this and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the office. He laughed at her playful glare directed at him. Even though they just met, they felt like friends already.

Soon they got to the office. An old woman with an eye patch covering one eye, sat in front of a computer. She looked up when they entered.

The woman smiled kindly at them and said "Hello Miroku, who might this girl with you be? An actual girlfriend perhaps, though I rather doubt it."

Both replied in perfect sync "Ew! Gross! We're cousins!"

The old lady chuckled. "Well then, do tell me your business here. And who would ye be girl?"

Kagome was already at ease around this woman. She replied with a warm smile "My name's Kagome and I just found out that I'm Miroku's cousin, actually. Oh yeah! I also need to get a schedule for my classes."

The old woman smiled at her again. "Child, I am Kaede. I'm the councellor and the school nurse. Right now the secretary is off doing some other business so I'm taking care of the office. Anyways I'll make up your schedule right now. Miroku, what's your schedule for today? Today you and Kagome will have the same schedule, just so Kagome can get used to things around here."

Miroku beamed and practically shouted "First class we have English, then we have chemistry, after that we have P.E.,which for today, luckily, is co-ed and we're doing swimming! Then we have Math, then Social Studies, then Drama! Isn't that great Kagome?"

"I guess so. Having all my classes with my cuz today will be...interesting..." Kagome replied in a mocking tone, laughing at the fake look of hurt on his face.

He replied, fake hurt lacing his words "You wound me deeply cuz! Well hurry up Kaede, I really don't want to be late for English! You know how Mr. Totosai is. Strict old basturd that one."

Kaede started printing out the schedule. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that this one time, but if I hear it again...You know what'll happen." She warned.

Miroku gulped and saluted "Yes M'am!"

Suddenly the bell looked at him, sighed, then turned to Kagome and handed her her schedule. "Now get out of here. Both of you. I don't want to see you late for English...Actually, wait here a minute. I'll call Mr. Totosai. Tell him about the new student, and I'll tell him that Miroku's your guide."

Kaede picked up the phone and dialed.

General POV 's class room

The bell had just wrung and everyone was seated in Mr. Totosai's class room. Mr. Totosai was going to start the lesson in a minute or two. Inuyasha and Sango were talking in the back while they had the chance.

"Hey Inuyasha, where's Miroku?" Sango asked curiously. She glanced around again, not seeing the pervert.

Inuyasha replied "I don't know. I wonder what that perv is up to. Knowing him-" he stopped suddenly, wanting to spare Sango's feelings. Even if she didn't show it, he knew she liked Miroku. And he knew that his best friend liked her back, but sadly he was just a natural pervert.

Sango sighed. She knew Inuyasha stopped for her sake, but didn't say anything. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Mr. Totosai started role call.

"Ayame!"

"Here!"

"Bankotsu!"

"Here!"

"Buyakuyha (A/N I think I spelled his name wrong, but you all know who I'm talking about. I think. lol!) !

"Here!"

"Hakkaku!"

"Yes!"

"Hakudoushi!"

"Present!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Keh."

"Jakotsu!"

"Heeerrreee!"

"Kagura!"

"Present..."

"Kanna!"

"Here."

"Kouga!"

"As always!"

"Miroku!"

There was no answer so Mr. Totosai called again, just in case he wasn't paying attention or something.

"Miroku!"

Again there was no answer. Mr. Totosai looked around, didn't see Miroku. So he asked "Does anyone know if he's here today, skipping or just late?"

Nobody knew so nobody answered. Mr. Totosai just sighed and continued role call.

"Rin!"

"Yes!"

"Sango!"

"Yup!"

"Sesshomaru!"

"Open your eyes and you shall see. Obviously I'm here. I sit in the front row where you can plainly see me."

"Well then class, todays lessen will be about-" Mr. Totosai was cut off by the class room's phone ringing (A/N I don't know about you guys, but every class room in our school has a phone. Teacher's only though.)

He picked up the phone and the class went deadly silent, everyone leaning forward, straining to hear what was being said. But only the demons could hear Mr. Totosai properly.

"Yes."

"..." Other person on the phone said.

"I understand."

"..."

"Is that where he was? So that's why he's late then. Ok, thank you for telling me." Mr. Totosai said. Then he hung up the phone. He turned back to the class and said "Class, it turns out we have a new student arriving in a few minutes and I want you all to treat them nicely. By the way Miroku is the new students guide, so that job is already taken, for those of you wondering."

Everyone in the class turned to their friends and started talking. Who was this new student? Were they a boy or a girl? Why was Miroku their guide? What did they look like? It went on like that for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. The room went dead silent again, everyone's heads whipped towards the door.

Mr. Totosai rushed to the door and quickly pulled it open. Everybody looked hoping to catch a glimpse of the new student, but all they saw was Miroku. He appeared to be standing in front of the new student.

"Come in! Come in!" Mr. Totosai ushered them in. That's when everyone got to see the mystery student. She had long beautiful black hair and a lovely face with no make-up which seemed to make her prettier.

led Miroku and the new girl to the front. Everyone snickered, Miroku the PERV was the new GIRL'S guide! Mr. Totosai glared at the class and spoke sharply.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi. Miroku, why don't you introduce her?"

Sango tensed up. She felt sick to her stomache, what if Miroku liked this girl in a non-perverted way? Her hands started to get sweaty from her nervousy, the new was very pretty, and she looked really kind. Miroku had to like her, seeing as how he hadn't tried to grope her yet.

Miroku stepped forward and said cheerfully "This is my cousin Kagome Higurashi!"

Sango let go of the breath she had unconciously been holding. And a wave of surprised murmurs ran through the class. His cousin? He had a cousin? Well now that it was mentioned, they did kind of look a like. They both had the same black hair, almost the same skin tone, and they both had dark eyes.

"Class say hi to Kagome!" Mr. Totosai commanded.

A chorus of 'Hi Kagome!'s ran through the class.

Mr. Totosai satisfied with that, turned to Kagome and asked her to say a few things about herself. Everyones eyes were on her suddenly.

"Um...I-I'm originally from _ (A/N wherever she's from. lol you guys make it up in your imagination.) A-and my-my family owns a s-s-shrine. Um, y-yeah, that's pr-pretty much it!" Kagome stuttered out nervously. She wasn't good at speaking in front of other people.

Mr. Totosai pointed to an empty seat near Sango and Inuyasha and said "Kagome, you can sit right there."

Miroku and Kagome took their seats. (A/N I'm gonna make a diagram. # stands for Inuyasha's desk. * is Sango's desk. is Kagome's desk. And % is Miroku's desk.)

Diagram

#

* %

(A/N I've never done that before so I hope it makes sense. It's just so much easier than describing it.)

General POV

Kagome sat down in the desk next to a handsome silver-haired boy. Who appeared to be a demon, or at least a hanyou. He had cute dog ears and beautiful amber eyes.

"Hello." He said. She turned to look at him.

"H-hi" She replied, feeling stupid for stuttering. He apparently noticed because of what he said next.

"Do you have a stuttering problem or are you anti-social or something?" he questioned rudely.

The girl behind him glared and snapped "Inuyasha! That's rude! It's her first day here and she must be nervous, not knowing anybody!"

Miroku glared at Inuyasha like he was the devil himself and growled out "That's right! Inuyasha, don't you EVER be rude to Kagome again! She's my cousin! If you are ever so rude to her again, you can expect my wrath!"

Kagome just started laughing. They all turned to stare at her. Kagome finally managed to get out "Wow Miroku! I didn't know that as of today you were my body guard too! Seriously I can take care of myself! Thanks for you concern though. And thank you too um?"

The girl who defended her smiled at her then replied "No problem! Oh my name's Sango, by the way."

"That's such a pretty name! I hope you can help Miroku show me around, he's such a perv, only staring at girls and not really doing his job well. It would be nice to have another girl around."

Miroku was curious as to how girls did it. How do they become friends so fast? He then realised what Kagome said and quickly managed out "I am NOT that much of a perv! I do a pretty good job of guiding you around, klutzy one. And my dearest Sango, please do come with us!"

"It wasn't my fault! And yes you ARE that much of a perv! I know that and I didn't even know I had a cousin until today! And remember how THAT ended?"

Miroku blushed and then said "Yes it was your fault! If I do recall, it was YOU who crashed into ME. And yes I remember how that ended! Who couldn't? With your freaking out and all!"

Inuyasha stayed silent during this conversation, just to listen. This Kagome girl didn't seem too bad. She was nice, witty, pretty, and she was pretty good with people. Just not a lot of them at once. He did feel kind of bad about what he said before. He just couldn't help it. It was his defence mechanism, he had it ever since he was young and got picked on.

He felt that he could trust this girl, be her friend even. For now he was just going to listen to the conversation. It was getting entertaining. Miroku was blushing about something that happened when they met. He started wondering about what happened to make Miroku blush like that, and what made Kagome so angry.

"My freaking out? Who wouldn't freak out if they found out they had a PERVERTED cousin they DIDN'T know about? And you know I'm not talking about that!" Kagome snapped at him.

This is where Miroku's tongue slipped up and he snapped back quickly "How was I supposed to know you were my cousin when I met you? I'd never seen my cousin before!"

"What did you do?" Inuyasha and Sango questioned at the same time. Kagome smirked a bit and was about to answer when a badly blushing Miroku covered her mouth with his hand. And Miroku looked to Inuyasha for help and said "Eh heh heh heh! I haven't introduced you to Inuyasha yet Kagome! This guy here's Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was curious but he knew his friend would tell him later. So he stepped in. "Keh."

Kagome started laughing at him and Inuyasha got confused. Why was she laughing.

"Sorry!-You-aren't-a-a-man-of many-words-are-you?" She managed between her laughter.

Suddenly the bell rang and class was over. Miroku started to guide Kagome around the school and stuff. Inuyasha and Sango tagging along.

Kagome's POV 

Time skip to 3rd period P.E. (A/N cuz the other class would be too boring to write so yeah. The only thing interesting that happed was that Inuyasha and Kagome are lab partners. But that's not important right now.)

Miroku tried to make his intentions of guiding me to the girls locker room seem innocent enough, but I knew better. My poor perverted cousin. I looked at him and grinned seeing his pout.

"For the last time Miroku, Sango is perfectly capable to take me to the girls change room. And she's a SHE! You can't come with either!" I said exasperated.

Sango laughed, while Miroku pouted again. Fortunately for us, Inuyasha was walking by and saw Miroku pestering us.

"Hurry up man! You know how Coach Shiori is!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Mirokujust sighed and followed after him. Sango beckoned me to follow her down the hall. I followed hesitantly.

Not long after we came to a door. It was pink and had a stick girl on it. Words above it reading 'Girls Locker Room'. I gulped and Sango grabbed my arm and pulled me through the door.

Suddenly I crashed into someone. I looked up and the person who I crashed into looked like me...

**Midnight: Woa! Longest chapter I've ever written!**

**Cookies: YAY!**

**Sour: Plz R&R!**


End file.
